The Way I Like It
by stowey103
Summary: Just a shipping between Remus and Sirius whilst they're at Hogwarts as students.


Chapter 1: When It All Started

The whole dormitory of fifth year wizards awoke to the sound of a grumbling Sirius Black. "I don't understand why my brain decides to wake up this bloody early," wailed Sirius turning over to bury his head into his soft pillow. "Yeah and I don't understand why we have to be woken up to your grumbling and wailing," protested Remus. He watched as the lump in Sirius bed slowly turned to face him. Only then did Remus notice how beautiful his friends eyes are, they weren't your normal grey, they had a spark of excitement even at this time in morning, always thinking about the next devious prank to pull. After a while Remus suddenly realised he had been staring way to long into his friends eyes, "you like my eyes don't you?" Sirius asked, a lopsided grin spreading across his face. Remus blushed a little as he thought of the best way to reply to his friend "Yeah I guess I do". Trying to hide his true feelings from coming through, even though he knew Sirius might not even notice them.

Later that morning when everyone had finally recovered from their early awakening they decided it would be a good idea to go down for breakfast. Once they had got into the great hall James made his way over towards Lily who was at the far end of the Gryffindor table. James had been trying for the better part of two moths into the New Year to get into Lily's good books, but had had no success so far. James friends – Sirius, Remus and Peter – found the whole situation rather amusing and took great enjoyment in watching him get hit by one of Lily's well-practised hexes. "Well I guess Lily needs someone to practise her hexes on" Sirius stated as he reached over Peter for a piece of toast, "oh so you don't find it amusing anymore then?" Remus asked. " Of course I do, who wouldn't?" Sirius replied looking over to Remus with a grin on his face. When breakfast was over and James had managed to survive the morning hexes they all made their way down to the dungeons for potions class.

"Okay class settle down now and get into pairs." Peter headed straight for James as neither he nor James wanted to go with Remus, and Sirius usually handled disasters better than they did. If there was one subject that Remus really struggled with, it was Potions, especially the practical side of the lessons - on more than one occasion there had been an explosion and that's when Peter decided he was no longer going with Remus for Potions. Sirius on the other hand didn't mind pairing with Remus and enjoyed showing him how it was done, also he could watch Remus all lesson and not need an excuse. Sirius walked over to the only cauldron left and Remus reluctantly followed, "you do know this is likely to go really wrong" Remus told Sirius " yeah well I'll be watching you to make sure that doesn't happen" Sirius replied with a warm smile.

10 minutes later.

BANG!

"Remus you've outdone yourself this time mate ahah" Sirius was stood next to Remus holding his stomach and crying with laugher along with everybody else. "I'm so sorry sir, I swear I thought I had put the bat wings in first before the toad eyes, I am truly sorry" Remus said holding in laughter. The potions teacher had been sat at his desk when he heard the faint fizzing and looked around for the source of the noise, when he realised it was Remus and Sirius's cauldron he stood up – considering having a look at the cauldron. Only a second later he heard a massive bang and was thrown back down onto his chair and was sporting some rather large green yellowish boils protruding from his chin. "Oh I told you this was going to happen" Remus whispered to Sirius who was only just managing to compose himself "it's okay mate this has to have been the best potions lesson yet" Sirius reassured him, "RIGHT CLASS DISMISSED REMUS LUPIN SIRIUS BLACK HERE STRAIGHT AFTER LESSON'S END!" The Potions teacher practically spat at them. Everyone fled from the dungeons quietly agreeing that the Potions master had gone a bit mad with rage, but the rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. Sirius managed to tell nearly every person he saw what had happened in the dungeons. Most people that passed Remus shouted well done and others just gave him worrying looks. "Great everyone thinks bad of me because I messed up in potions, have you seen the way they look at me?" Remus mumbled

"Of course they don't mate, don't worry about it! If it makes you feel better tell them Sirius did it" James replied with a grin and patted Remus on the shoulder. "HEY! I heard that James – and Remus don't worry I love you for it best – Potions lesson ever! If only you had planned it that would have been so much better." Remus still felt pretty awful but at least his friends didn't care about it, that's all that mattered, "and Sirius also had a detention with me so it cant be that bad" he thought.


End file.
